


The one where Niall looses his phone

by missflack



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, zarry - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missflack/pseuds/missflack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leave it to Niall to forget his mobile on the tube.<br/>He didn't really know when it happened, but he did remember having it when the bouncers kicked them out of the club (rather violently, he might add) when it was too late for them to be there. Well, they just wanted to wait for the tube to open, was that so bad? It's not like they were the last people there anyway. He remembered having it to count down the time for the station to open with the rest of the people around them. And he remembered taking a selfie with the "King's Cross St. Pancras" sign when they switched lines, like he always does. He noticed the absence of the device on his front left pocket ("that's where I always put it, Harry!") on the bus, so it must have been somewhere on the Victoria Line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I am shit at giving titles... Nothing that I didn't know. Anywaysss, I hope you guys like it! Next chapter will be (hopefully) posted on Wednesday!

Leave it to Niall to forget his mobile on the tube. 

He didn't really know _when_ it happened, but he did remember having it when the bouncers kicked them out of the club (rather violently, he might add) when it was too late for them to be there. Well, they just wanted to wait for the tube to open, was that so bad? It's not like they were the last people there anyway. He remembered having it to count down the time for the station to open with the rest of the people around them. And he remembered taking a selfie with the "King's Cross St. Pancras" sign when they switched lines, like he does every single time. He only noticed the absence of the device on his front left pocket ("that's where I always put it, Harry!") on the bus, so it must have been somewhere on the Victoria Line. Harry, being the amazing friend he was, was calling it now for the second time when someone picked up.

"Hazzaaaa!"

Okay. He was not expecting that. 

"Um... Hi. Who is this?"

"It's Louis, silly!"

Did he know anyone named Louis? He didn't think so, but checked his phone anyway to make sure he wasn't calling someone by mistake. He wasn't, it took a moment for his vision to stop blurring, but when it did ''Nialler'' was written across the screen. 

"Oh... Hi, um… Louis? I think you have my friend's mobile?"

"So it seems!" why did he sound so excited?

"We were wondering if you'd give it back"

"Why, of course!" He could hear the hurt on the other boy's voice, but it didn't take him long to figure out he was just mocking him "Is that what you think of me, Hazza? I'll have you know I am not one to steal mobiles. Only hearts." Harry could feel heat flood his cheek and knew he was blushing. He was suddenly thankful that Niall was too worried about his mobile to say anything about it. 

"C-can you tell us where you are? So we can go pick the mobile up?" 

"Yeah... No, not really. I don't think today is a good day or an appropriate time for that matter"

His heart sank, but it really wasn't. It was almost six on a Sunday morning and Harry wanted nothing more than for the bus to start moving and to jump in bed and sleep for the next fourteen hours, but he knew Niall wouldn't give up without a fight. 

"What do you mean it's not a good day? Good day for what?" 

"To take you out, of course."

"What?"

"Well, I'm holding the mobile hostage until you have time to go on a date with me." 

"What? B- but you don't even know who I am or- or what I look like. Why- How can you want to go on a date with someone you don't even know?"

By the way Niall's eyebrows were almost touching his hairline, this was not the way he pictured this conversation going either. 

"Oh, but I do. Green eyes, _adorable_ dimples, big, goofy smile, long, curly hair, " okay, that did sound like him, "adorable laugh, legs that go on forever and ever and make you want to-"

Before he could go on, Harry cut him off.

"What- how- are you seeing me right now?"

He looked around the bus and the only other person there was a sleeping girl wearing a puke stained dress sitting all the way in the back. He didn't think anyone had gone up, but he wasn't sure. He looked outside, but there weren't very many people milling about and certainly no one on the phone. He had that awful feeling of being watched and he hated it. 

"Can't say that I am, unfortunately"

Okay, that made it a bit better. But still, how had he known all that?

"Then how-"

"I'd say you like babies as well. And I think it’s safe to say that babies like you too." If Harry didn’t know any better, he’d say there was quite a bit of fondness in his voice, but of course there wasn’t. They didn’t even know each other.

"What?" Does he read minds? Of course he doesn't. That stupid. Right?

"I'm just hoping the one on the photo isn't yours. Judging by how blond she is, I'd guess you are not her _daddy_ " how could he make daddy sound dirty? OH. _Oh_. Okay. 

He decided not to dwell on it too much and just try to find out how this Louis guy knew so much about him. 

"Photo? How do you have a photo of me?" 

"It's on your contact, Hazza." His tone was one of complete defeat and it made Harry want to apologise even though he wasn’t sure what he’d be apologising for. He didn't know what to say, and thankfully Louis went on "It showed up when you rang." Still… how did he have a photo of him to show up when he rang in the first place? This was making no sense and it was getting Harry agitated. "Your friend's mobile?" Oh, right. The guy had Niall's phone. Right. He'd forgotten it for a moment. _Damn you, alcohol._

And, yeah, of course Niall had to choose the worst photo possible to put as a contact for the cute guy to see. Well, he wasn't sure the guy was cute, but he certainly sounded like a cute guy. On the photo, Harry was pulling faces to a sick Lux in the hopes of making her laugh and of course he succeeded. For the first few months, Niall took an extra amount of time to pick up his phone calls because he couldn't stop laughing at his face.

"By the way, hope you don't mind my asking, but is your name really Hazza?"

"Um... No." Can someone really be called Hazza? 

"What is it then?"

He hesitated for a moment. Should he be telling a complete stranger his name? Well, he did tell him his. Louis. That's a beautiful name, but was it real? Harry got the urge to just say it again and again and feel it rolling out of his tongue one more time. He was almost doing exactly that when Louis started speaking again. 

"Oh, c'mon, Haz! You already know my name. I'm not a bad guy, I promise"

"Um... It's Harry" 

"Okay then,  _Harry_. Give me your number so I can call you and we can see about that date of ours, yeah?"

His number. Shit. He never taken the time to learn it. He would always get the other person's number and call them. It was easier that way and he’d never been good at memorising stuff. 

"Wait, what if I'm not gay or- or just not interested?" He tried to stall but knew he hadn’t been convincing at all.

He'd almost forgotten Niall was there, but his scoff made sure he didn't. He blindly punched his friend and got a "oi, mate, what was that for?" as a response with that familiar brogue of his. 

"Yeah, right. If your friend hadn't already confirmed it and I hadn't seen you grinding with a hopefully random guy at G A Y earlier this evening, you wouldn't have let me get this far. Plus, all the hesitation and stuttering gave you away.'' he said it like it was obvious and it probably was. Harry was never good at hiding his feelings. Not that he had any for this guy. He didn't even know him that well. Or at all. ''Not to mention that you are  _totally_  into me and  _you_  don't even know what  _I_  look like." Louis was sounding really smug but Harry didn't really care. It was hot as fuck. 

"Um... okay… Niall's mobile doesn't have a password so-" 

"What? Are you fucking kidding me?" Niall exploded "Why did you tell him that? You must be shitting me! That's it, I'm never seeing my mobile again. Fuck you! You twat, you owe me a new one! Why would tell him that?"

He could hear Louis laughing at the other end of the line and if it wasn't the best, most beautiful sound he'd ever heard, he didn't know what was. He just wanted to keep hearing it again and again. Getting up and away from Niall and his flailing arms, he went on. "Sorry about that. So as I was saying, it doesn't have a password so you can just go to my contact, I guess. But please don't mess with anything else?"

"I won't, let your friend know his mobile is safe with me"

"Okay, will do.'' and after a moment of silence, he added ''I'll talk to you soon?" He really shouldn't be all that hopeful, but he didn't want to hang up, he wanted to know more about this guy.

"You will."

And just like that, the line went dead. Shitshitshitshit _shit_! Could you, hypothetically speaking, have a crush on someone you didn't even know?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He should call. He knew he should. Had to, even. The thing is, he wasn't at his best behaviour on Saturday and he was kind of embarrassed. What if Harry didn't want to go out with him if he wasn't that... forward when he was sober?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey! So, quick note before you start, when this -> *** it changes from Harry's point of view to Louis', or the opposite. This chapter begins with Louis', then it goes to Harry's and it goes back to Louis' in the end. And this --> ~~~ means that it's sometime later (:

He should call. He knew he should. Had to, even. The thing is, he wasn't at his best behaviour on Saturday and he was kind of embarrassed. What if Harry didn't want to go out with him if he wasn't that...  _forward_ when he was sober? 

He found himself wanting to talk to someone, so he called Lottie up and set up a coffee date he would be late for if he didn't start getting ready in about ten minutes. He didn't know if he was going to talk about Harry, she would probably just think he was going insane, but he knew seeing his sister would make him take his mind off of the guy and he would be able to think straight again. He just needed something to distract him from thinking about those green eyes staring at him from a few seats over on the tube. 

It's not like he hadn't tried to call Harry about a million times by now. He did, he just didn't know what to say, so he wouldn't press that damn green button every time he thought about doing it. 

"Hey, you know how I said I wouldn't mess with your friend's mobile? Yeah.... About that... I might have looked at every photo and video he has of you more times than I can count" was probably not such a good idea. 

It's not like he was stalking Harry, he just wanted to find out more about him. And he did. He found out what he looked like half naked, splayed out on a couch with a beer in hand and a lazy smile on his face. He found out what Harry looked and sounded like with his head all frothed up while he sang "Isn't She Lovely" on the shower and how he wasn't at all surprised when he turned around to find the other boy filming him. Louis just wished Niall had aimed the camera a bit lower. If Niall didn't have so many naked girls and porno on his iPhone along with all those photos of Harry, Louis would be worried about the two of them being together. Not that he was jealous, of course. 

He had tried texting too, but every message sounded dumber than the one before. He was freaking out like a thirteen year old and he was not proud of it. 

He also thought about letting the phone die and never think of it again. Harry didn't know enough about him so he wouldn't be able to go after him to get the device back. But after a message from the guys mum came in, he gave up on that idea as well. 

Well, for now he would just go have coffee with his sister and he'd deal with it when he got back. 

**** 

It's been four days. Four days and he hasn't called or texted yet. It's not like Louis is the only thing Harry's been thinking about these past few days. _Of course not._ It's just that Niall won't stop asking about his phone and because he is a really good friend, he is worried about that. That's all there is to it.

It was three pm on his day off and he was in that blissful state of half awareness where you are not sure if you are dreaming or not. He didn't have much time to dwell on it, because a sudden weight dropped on his chest and made it hard for him to breathe or sleep any longer. He opened his eyes, and not surprisingly, found a pouty Irish boy straddling his middle.

"Ni, we've talked about this." He said after slapping the boy's thigh until he got the message and let the weigh up enough for him to get air back into his lungs. "No waking me up on my days off"

"I know, Haz, but I'm bored. I don't have my mobile, I can't stand watching telly for a second longer." He whined. "Has your guy called yet?"

Harry dropped his head heavily to the pillow and tried not to show how much it bothered him that Louis still hadn't called. 

"No, I would've told you if he had, you know that." And as second thought, he added, "And he's not my guy" 

"Why don't you call him?" 

"'Cause he said he'd call. I don't want to sound needy and scare him off. If he said he'd call, he will." 

"Haaaarryyy!" Niall could be pretty annoying if he set his mind to it. "Lean in! Have you heard of that? It's like a project or something? It's encouraging girls to lean in! So lean in, Haz! Lean in and call him!" He practically yelled while slapping Harry on the chest. He could also get excited over the stupidest things.  

"Are you calling me a girl?" He said, but his lips were tugging up and his hand was already reaching for his own mobile. 

"Not like it would be the first time. Glad you didn't pretend you didn't want to call him." He said as he made himself comfortable lying fully on top of Harry. He had long ago come to the conclusion that "personal space" were words that probably didn't mean anything when put together in Irish, but he didn't mind too much. It was nice to have someone to be this close with. 

One of his hands went automatically to Niall's blond hair, making the boy almost purr above him, while the other held the phone to his ear. 

By the time it reached the voicemail, Niall was almost asleep and Harry almost didn't want to admit Louis didn't pick up. Or maybe he just wanted his best mate to rest for a bit. He'd go with the second option.

"He didn't pick up." Niall mumbled. Not asleep enough, apparently.

Harry just shook his head and they fell silent and not too long after, they were both sleeping. 

~~~

He didn't know how long they'd been asleep for when he woke up to his mobile ringing, but his mind was too hazy and before he could move, it had already stopped. He was now on his side, his back pressed against Niall's chest, who had his nose buried on Harry's neck and an arm slung over his hip. They always managed to cuddle when they slept together. Even that one time they fought while sleeping over at Nick's and only had one bed and Niall decided to sleep upside down on the bed. They still didn’t know how it happened.

He was brought out of his reverie by his phone going off again. 

"Fucking hell! Shut the fuck up!" Said the boy behind him. "If it's Anne, forget what I just said. Sorry, Anne!"  

It was clear he was still half asleep because when he saw "Nialler" on the screen, he turned around and asked said person why he was calling him. 

"It's not me, you twat! It's your guy!"

"What? Oh! He's _not_ my guy, Niall."

"JUST ANSWER THE BLOODY PHONE!"

Yeah, right. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. 

"Hey!" he said in his best nonchalant voice.

"Harry?"

"Hey!" Okay, could’ve been better "yeah, it's me."

"Hi, it's Louis. Hm... How are you?"

"Hey, Louis!" _C'mon, Styles, you can do better than that!_ And by the look Niall was giving him, he wasn't impressing the blond boy either. "Not too bad, yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm good." A not so comfortable silence took over the line and Harry ended up saying the first, and probably dumbest, thing that came to his mind. 

"I thought you wouldn't call" 

"Oh, no, I, um... I was going to sooner, but then I... I got caught up" 

Of course he did. He was probably someone really cool. Like a DJ or a photographer or something cool like that. While he was just... Well, he was just Harry. 

***

"I thought you wouldn't call" oh, God, he was hoping Harry wouldn't ask him about that. He couldn’t figure out a good enough lie and he was definitely not telling him the truth.

"Oh, no, I, um..." _C'mon, Tommo, improvise!_ "I was going to call sooner, but then I... I got caught up" the  _with you singing in the shower_ part was better left unsaid. 

"Oh, yeah, sure. I understand." Was all the boy said and Louis didn't know what else to say. He didn't want to force Harry into anything, but before he could decide how to tell him that, his mouth decided to do all the work for him.

"Listen, about the other day... I'm sorry if I came across a bit forward. I mean... It's just that... I guess we can just meet up and I'll give you your friend's mobile back. It doesn't have to be a... You know..." He deserved an award for Smoothest Talker Of The Year.  _Gosh, Louis, when did you become so bad at this?_

"A date?" Harry said in a tiny voice from across the line. 

"Yeah..."

"Oh... Okay. If that's what you want, it doesn't have to be a date."

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just that... That-"

"That?" How could someone sound so sad with one simple world like  _that_?

"Well, I don't want to force you into anything. I think I did come on a bit too strong and I don't want you to feel like you have to go on a date with me so I will give the mobile back. I mean, I can even meet up with your friend if you don't want to see me. It would be completely fine, I’d understand, I swear." 

"What if I want to?" And he could hear the challenge in the other boy's voice.  

"Want to what?" He needed to make sure. 

"Want it to be a date." He said simply. 

"Then- then that's what it'll be." Okay, he could do this. 

"Great. So, next time, you call me on your own mobile so I can have your number and we can set up the details."

"Okay. Okay, I will." 

"Okay. Great."

"Okay." What should he say next? What should he say to a complete stranger on a phone that wasn't even his? Thankfully, he didn't meet to think about it too hard. 

"Louis?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Don't take so long this time, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Good. Bye."

And before he could reply, the line went dead.

He wasn't sure why he'd called from Niall's phone and not his own. He just saw Harry's missed call and called back without thinking twice about it. 

Taking his mobile out of his pocket, he typed and sent a message before he could doubt himself.

**To Harry From The Tube:**

_Would now be too soon?_

And the reply came almost immediately. 

**From Harry From The Tube:**

_Probably ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d promise himself he'd wait until Harry texted first, but it was proving to be something very hard for him to do. It was now four in the afternoon and he kept checking his messages every two minutes. Okay, maybe less but nobody needed to know about it. He didn't think he'd freaked the boy out. When he called, he seemed to be fine with the situation and not really knowing who Louis was, he just seemed to be eager to find out, which, in turn, freaked Louis out a little bit. What if the boy already had high expectations and Louis turned out not to be what he expected? He couldn't have that. Checking his phone one more time, he huffed in annoyance, what was taking Harry so long?

He’d promise himself he'd wait until Harry texted first, but it was proving to be something very hard for him to do. It was now four in the afternoon and he kept checking his messages every two minutes. Okay, maybe less but nobody needed to know about it. He didn't think he'd freaked the boy out. When he called, he seemed to be fine with the situation and not really knowing who Louis was, he just seemed to be eager to find out, which, in turn, freaked Louis out a little bit. What if the boy already had high expectations and Louis turned out not to be what he expected? He couldn't have that. Checking his phone one more time, he huffed in annoyance, what was taking Harry so long?

***

"Just take him to the bakery. Or tell him to meet you there, whatever. It's a cool place, you won't have to pay for your food  _aaand_ you'llget to make all the bun jokes you can possibly think of." Said Niall like it was obvious. "Besides, you know for a fact you can't date anyone Rosa doesn't approve of, so you can introduce them and get it out of the way already so that if she doesn't approve, you won't waste too much time on him." He added.

They were lying on the floor, Harry's head on Niall's stomach, while the other boy tried to help him come up with ideas for his date with Louis. They hadn't texted anything beyond those first two texts and Harry desperately wanted to text the other boy, but didn't know what to say. He figured that suggesting a place for their date would be a safe bet, if things escalated from there, great. If they didn't, well.... Not so great. 

''Yeah, but the bakery is like… so me… What if she doesn't like it? Or what if he dumps me on the first date? Right there? It'll jinx the bakery and you know how much I love working there.''

''Not as much as I love having you work there, mate. Will you bring me one of those strawberry tarts today? ''

''Only if you help me pick a place! '' He said, sounding too desperate and sat up. ''Focus, Niall! I want to see this guy soon and I can't see him if I can't figure out a place to take him. ''

''Okay, okay… I've decided. You are taking him to the bakery. It won't jinx the place, if he dumps you, he's an idiot and you shouldn’t be sad about it. Let Rosa know you are taking him there on Friday, so she'll know she'll be free feeding three on that day. ''

''You are lucky she loves you, you know that, right? Otherwise she wouldn't let me bring you all the things I bring.''

''Yeah, yeah, it's the Irish thing. It charms everyone. ''

''Of course it does. '' Harry agreed, already lying back down. It really did. Harry's mum had fallen in love with Niall in the first three minutes of conversation, if that, and treated him like a third son from the second time they met. Rosa was even faster, maybe because of her lack of kids of her own, she loved and cared for Harry and Niall like they were her own sons.

***

On the next day, Harry texted him telling him about a bakery he liked and asked if he was free later that day to meet up. As if Louis wouldn't cancel any Friday night plans he had to see the boy if he had any. He tried to wait at least five minutes before replying, but didn't last three before texted back saying he was free and asking for the address. 

Louis wasn't nervous. He was just apprehensive. He wasn't sure what to expect. Harry seemed to be a good, funny and kind person, from what he'd seen on the tube or on Niall's mobile. But still, what if Harry didn't like him and just turned into a complete jerk? Or what if he was too nice to dump Louis on their first date even if he didn't want to take things any further? Or worst, what if he was too nice and Louis didn’t want anything too serious with him but didn't know how to say it without hurting the boy? Maybe this was just a bad idea. Maybe he should just text Harry and say that he was sick and wouldn't be able to make it.

No, he had to face Harry once and for all. If things didn't work out, that's okay, they just one more couple to the world's list of relationships that did no0t work.

***

It was almost time. Harry's shift ended at five and Rosa had let him finish fifteen minutes early so he could get ready. It was now 4:38pm and he was pretty sure he had soaked all the chocolate muffins in sweat.

At 4:45 on the dot, Rosa came to the kitchen and told him to go get ready. She also told him not to be nervous, any boy would be lucky to have the chance to go on a date with him. He tried not to hang on to her words too much, saying she had to say that, but it did make him feel a bit better.

He washed his face and did his best to tame his curls, but they were particularly unwilling to cooperate today. When he deemed his appearance good enough, he looked at the clock and saw it was already 5:01. He made his way to the front of the bakery, going through the kitchen again and checking his reflection on the oven one last time, he opened the door to the front of the bakery. As soon as he was behind the counter and looked around to try and find someone who might be his date, he saw him. _Louis_.

The boy was looking at the door, his mouth set in a thin line and his hands tightly intertwined. He seemed nervous, Harry just didn’t know why. Harry was frozen in place for a moment before Rosa came up behind him and asked if that was his boy. He just nodded, not trusting his mouth to say anything at the moment. It took a few nudges from the older lady before he made his way over the counter and walked up to Louis' table.

''Louis? '' he whispered

The boy looked up, surprise clear on his features.

''I did stare at you on the tube, didn't I? ''

***

Louis was early, but he told himself he just needed to be there before Harry, because he knew what the other boy looked like and didn't want him to go through the trouble of asking any stray boys if they were who he was looking for.

He almost ordered his tea, but didn't. Maybe Harry was expecting him to pay and if he already had his drink, it would seem like he didn't want to. Was he overthinking it? Probably. He spotted a free table for two and made himself comfortable. He kept staring at the door, hoping every person that walked by the bakery would be Harry. No one was. He was sitting there for almost ten minutes, when someone came over and whispered his name. He looked up to find Harry there, which was quite confusing since he had been looking at the door for the past ten minutes.

''I did stare at you on the tube, didn't I? '' He asked.

''Quite shamelessly, I might add.'' He answered, getting up from his chair, but not sure as to how to greet the other boy.

''Yeah, sorry about that… Hug? '' How could he say no if Harry’s arms were already opening and he looked like a puppy in need of love?

The hug was perfect. It may have lasted a tad too long for two people who had just met, but Harry’s arms felt amazing around him and Louis didn’t want to let go.

As soon as they were done with all the hugging and had sat down, Harry was smiling big, cheeks a light pink and to avoid telling him just how cute he looked, Louis asked the next thing that came to his mind.

''Were you here already? I didn't see you coming in. ''

''Oh, I… I came from the back? '' He said it like it was a question, but that just made Louis more confused. ''I kind of, um… work here? ''

''Really? What do you do? '' So what if he was a curious little shit? They were supposed to be getting to know each other, weren't they?

''I'm the baker. '' Harry said proudly, before turning and pointing to all the baked goods on display ''I baked most of those actually. ''

''That's so cool! '' It really was. Louis always wanted to learn to bake or just cook in general, but the last time he tried, it had been a complete fiasco.

''Is it? '' Harry said, his whole face lighting up and his shoulders dropping with relief ''So, yeah… you can have anything… it's on the house'' he said a bit shy again.

They made their way over to the counter and Louis was introduced to the owner, a lovely lady named Rosa. He ordered a cup of tea and a slice of the carrot cake. Harry just ordered the tea, claiming that after spending the whole afternoon baking, he didn't feel like eating any of his stuff, which made no sense. Who, in their right minds would say no to cake? The carrot cake was delicious and if it would make Harry's face light up the way it did when he told him that, he'd eat the whole thing.

Some small talk later, he'd found out Harry was studying law and was planning on studying some other stuff, but Louis zoned out, paying too much attention to the way his lips moved, but was pleased with how happy Harry was when he said it was amazing. He talked a bit about himself too and Harry seemed to care and pay attention to every single word he was saying. It made him feel really good.

After a while, they started to interrogate each other on personal interests, and for the first time in too long, Louis didn’t feel judged.

''Favourite Disney movie? '' Harry asked, and by the intensity in his eyes, Louis knew it was an important question to get right.

''I was obsessed with The Lion King when I was younger. Made my mum watch it with me at least twice, everyday. What's yours? ''

''I'll have to go with The Beauty and The Beast. I've always loved how much she loved him even though he looked like that. '' Of course he did. During this short period of time they've been talking, Harry had shown himself to be a hopeless romantic, which was a good change from all those boys just wanting to fuck. ''Favourite book? ''

''Easy, His Dark Materials. Don't make me pick one, I've tried, but I just can't. Yours?''

''Oh, that's a good one! I can't really pick, it changes a lot, but today I want to say The Chronicles of Narnia. '' he said, looking pleased with his answer.

''Because of the whole closet thing? '' Louis couldn't not ask.

''Haha. Funny. No, I'm out and proud. No closets for me. '' He looked down, before looking at Louis through his eyelashes ''Are you? ''

''What? Out? '' Harry nodded. ''Yup, since I was sixteen. '' He swore Harry’s smile could light up the whole world.

''Good. So… What would your Patronus be? And don't tell me you don't like Harry Potter, or I'll be out of that door so fast, you'll think I apparated. '' And he was serious about this.

''No, no, I love it. Iis there anyone who doesn't? '' And by the way Harry looked relieved, Louis thought he wouldn’t be seeing the boy again if he had a different answer. ''And it would probably be a chimp, I reckon. I’m not sure, but I would guess you know yours. '' he added with a knowing smile.

''Mine would be a dog. I've taken the test. '' Louis wasn't at all surprised.

''Of course you have. So… first concert you've been to? ''

''That would be…'' and he stopped to think, looking up and tapping his index finger against his chin. ''The Script, at the Manchester Apollo. ''

''Shut up! '' he said, feeling his eyes go wide. ''Back in 2009? ''

Harry just nodded, looking quite confused.

''I was there too! '' and so they went on, talking about their favourite songs, bands and which artists they just didn't like, and found out they had quite a lot in common.

It was already 7:30pm and neither of the boys had realised how long they'd been sitting there and neither of them looked like they planned on moving anytime soon. They were brought out of their own little world, by Rosa coming up to them and saying she was leaving and asking Harry if he'd close up. He said he would and the lady gently squeezed Harry's shoulder as the boy closed his eyes and smiling, turned his head, clearly waiting for a kiss on his cheek but Rosa apparently didn't seem to notice and started to walk away. Harry's eyes flew open with a hurt look on his face and Louis was tempted to just kiss the boy himself. 

"Heeeey, where's my kiss?" 

The lady turned, surprised, and made her way back, giving Harry his kiss and after having her hand almost tugged off, leaned down to get a kiss of her own. 

"Didn't want to embarrass you in front of your friend, love." 

"What would I be embarrass of? Having such a lovely lady kissing me like that, I'm sure Louis is jealous" Harry said, a smile never leaving his face. 

"Can't deny that." Louis said and tilted his head, mimicking Harry's actions without really thinking he might be going too far. Rosa just rolled her eyes and sighed leaning down to peck his cheek too. 

"Do I get a kiss as well?" she asked with a small smile.

"How many you want!" He replied already quite fond of the older woman. 

"I think just one will do for now" she said leaning down to get her own cheek kissed. Neither of them realised Harry was watching them, head propped on his hand, a huge smile on his face and a fond look in his eyes. 

As she was reached the door, she turned and stage whispered to Harry "I like him. He can stay." 

And Louis felt his cheeks heat up and looked down on his long since empty mug and felt like he'd gotten Harry's mum's approval and thought he probably shouldn't be this happy about it.

When he looked back up at Harry, he had the biggest smile Louis had seen yet, and that's saying something, the boy was quite the smiler. 

~~~

It was already 9:30pm by the time they reached the tube station. They found out that Louis got out three stations after Harry, so they rode together until Harry had to go. The tube was quite packed for a Friday night, so they were standing, maybe a bit too close, near the door. When the train started slowing down on Harry's station, the boy asked what was on Louis' mind for as long as he could remember.

''Can I kiss you? '' and he looked so beautiful with wide, questioning eyes that Louis didn't trust his voice, and just nodded. As he was leaning in, he looked over Harry's shoulder and saw an older lady staring at them with a not so nice look on her face and suddenly Louis felt self-conscious and backed out. Harry looked at him confused and for a moment, Louis considered forgetting about the lady and just kissing him anyway.

 

''There's an old lady staring at us. Not in a good way. '' But before Harry could answer, the doors started to close and he hurried out of the train just in time. Louis turned to look at him through the window and shrugged, waving as the train started moving again.

He wasn't at the next station yet when his mobile started ringing, and taking it out of his pocket, he was confused to see it was Harry.

''Is everything alright? '' He asked.

''Yeah, it's just that I forgot to get Niall's phone and I don't think he'll let me live if I go home without it. '' Patting his pockets, he found the mobile and realised that he had such a good time, he'd completely forgotten about the phone.

''Okay, I'll get off on the next station and go back. I'll be there in five minutes, okay? ''

''There's no need. I'll meet you at the Seven Sisters station and I'll grab it. You don't have to come back. '' Louis just agreed, knowing the boy wouldn't have it any other way.

As soon as he saw the next train approaching, he felt his mouth tug up and as soon as he saw Harry, he knew he wasn’t the only one happy to be seeing him this soon.

''Hurry up, don't want you missing any more trains. '' Harry said, reaching for the mobile.

Louis got on the train and stood by the door, waiting for them to close and the train start moving, but still looking at Harry, not wanting to miss anything. Suddenly, the boy started frantically looking around, before sprinting up to the train and kissing Louis. It was over just as quickly as it started.

''There are no old ladies around'' the boy whispered with a smile, before making his way back to the platform, just before the doors started beeping.

As soon as Harry was out of sight, Louis touched his lips and felt like jumping up and down. It had been no more than a simple peck, but it felt like so, so much more.


	4. Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but i got caught up and didn't have time to turn my computer on in ages! Anywaysss, there's some Zarry, which I ship hard (as a bromance) and I got the ideas from this post --> http://yzarry.tumblr.com/post/94676914765/an-harry-is-zayns-soft-spot-whether-you-want-it which is amazing and i literally go back to it everyday. CUTIES! I wasn't sure ifI wanted Zayn with Perrie or with Liam, but I know nothing of Perrie (don't kill me), so I went with Liam. So, without further ado, here is chapter FOUR (oh, I wish I could underline it.)

On Monday, Louis woke up to a new message from Harry and opening it, he saw a photo of a puppy wishing him a good week.

**To Harold:**

Please tell me you didn't.

Not too long later he got a blushy, wide eyed emoji as a response.

**To Harold:**

Of course you did.

During that week he got multiple of those motivational images, from kittens telling him to hang in there, to any kind of animal, really, wishing him a good night or a good day. He probably shouldn't be, but, before he knew it, he was used to waking up to one of those waiting for him, so when he woke up on Friday and there was no word from Harry, he was a bit disappointed.

**To Harold:**

Where's my motivational quote of the day?

**From Harold:**

Sorry, had a bit of a rough morning, didn't have time to google any.

**To Harold:**

Is everything alright?

**To Harold:**

Is it weird that I'm relieved that you don't have tons of them saved on your mobile?

**From Harold:**

Yeah, everything's fine now. And who said I don't? Maybe I just couldn't find one that fit today. You will never know.

**To Harold:**

If only you had forgotten you mobile on the tube instead of Niall…

**From Harold:**

Then you’d be seeing him and not me.

 

**To Harold:**

Best if we leave it like this then… I'll find out some other way ;)

**From Harold:**

Glad we're on the same page :) gotta go, lesson's about to start.

And three seconds later, came in a new message with two those emojis blowing kisses with the heart. _With the heart_. Louis did not freak out over it. He most certainly did not.

~~~

Later that day, Louis decides to go to Tesco close to Finsbury Park station because the one near his house is just shitty. There was also a Sainsbury's not too far so if there was something he couldn't find at Tesco he could always go there. It wasn't because it was close to Harry's house and he was wishing he'd run into Harry. He wasn't. If he was looking around more than usual, well, security measures, nothing more than that, really. 

His shopping trip goes by without him running into anyone and there was no other place for him to go, so he just goes back to the station trying not to get disappointed about not meeting anyone. Yes, _anyone_ , not just Harry. Not everything has to be about him, right?

He's not three steps down the long entrance, lost in his own thoughts, when he hears a familiar voice, and it doesn't fail to bring a smile to Louis' face. He'd never been more thankful to the rounded entrance and its great acoustics. When he spots Harry, which is not hard to do, given his height, he has an arm around a blonde guy's shoulder, who, in turn, has his head thrown back in laughter, Louis' smile falters. He thinks about just walking past them and not saying anything, but at that moment, Harry sees him and his face lights up. He whispers something to the other bloke, who stops laughing and looks around until he spots Louis with a knowing look that makes him uncomfortable.

As soon as they are close enough, Harry is hugging him over the railing and Louis wonders whether he could miss something he only had a couple of times before like he does Harry's hugs. When they part, Harry is smiling so big, his dimples are showing full force and Louis just wants to fit his thumbs there and kiss him, but he doesn't have time to act on it, because the blonde and oddly familiar looking boy was nudging Harry with his shoulder and clearing his throat.

''Oh, yeah, right… Lou, this is Niall, my roommate and the guy who was stupid enough to lose his mobile on the tube.'' There was nothing but pure fondness on his voice, but he still got a punch as a response and that only made him smile grow bigger ''Ni, this is Louis, the guy who saved your baby.''

''Nice to meet you, Niall'' he said extending a hand, which the guy completely blows off in order to pull Louis into a hug like they are long lost friends.

''Hey, Lou,'' Lou? ''Thank you for recuing my mobile, mate!'' he said, clapping Louis on the back.

''Yeah, mate, no problem!'' a 'no, thank _you_ ' didn't seem appropriate.

''So, what brings you here?'' Harry asks before what seems to be the hundredth person bumps into him and, without giving Louis time to come up with an excuse, adds ''Maybe we could go outside and talk for a bit? If you're not in a hurry, of course.''

As if Louis would say no.

They were talking for about fifteen minutes, Harry had already taken most of his bags from him, claiming that he wasn't home yet because of him, so the least he could do was carry that weight for a while, which led to a short impromptu performance by him and Niall of the Beatles' song.

''Hey, would you fancy going ice skating this weekend?'' Harry suddenly asks.

''With us,'' Niall adds, giving Harry a pointed look.

''Yeah, with us.'' He says rolling his eyes, ''Ally Pally's rink opened a while ago and we are still to go this year.''

Ten minutes later, they say their goodbyes with a promise to set up the details for their ice skating adventure.

Before he was even two steps away, he heard Niall say ''You do know I'm still going, right?'' and if Louis slows down, it's only because he's tired, not because he wants to listen to Harry's reply.

''You do know you're not, _right_? '' he replies like it's obvious, and Louis wouldn't mind Niall going, he is a nice lad, but knowing Harry wants it to be just the two of them is even better. ''You're not crashing our date.''

''But, Hazza, it was a bro-date before it was a boyfriend-date!'' The Irish lad says exasperated.

''He's not my boyfriend,'' was it weird that Louis hoped he would be soon? ''yet'' probably not.

~~~

They ended up not meeting on Saturday, like planned, because Niall had actually fallen ill and Harry stayed home to take care of him, so they agreed to go on Wednesday because it was Harry's day off and Louis left work early.

They meet up in front of the Ally Pally just before the night falls. It is a beautiful view from up there, they can see the whole city just as the sun is about to set. Louis also thinks that the building behind him is quite beautiful as well, and, as he turns to share the thought with Harry, he finds himself thinking that so is the boy.

Ice skating doesn't go as well as planned. Louis has no problem with it, really, but Harry, on the other hand, has a hard time making his long legs obey him and keeps falling over, every time in an even more ridiculous position, but he seems to be enjoying himself.

Twenty minutes in, Harry's cheeks are flushed a cute pink colour and his hair is a mop of curls that even the headscarf he'd put on earlier couldn't control. He looks adorable.

Forty minutes in, Harry had completely given up on ice skating and was lying in the middle of the rink making a snow angel on the non-existent gathering snow, tongue sticking out, trying to catch snowflakes that weren't falling. Louis took his phone out and, as surreptitiously as he could, took a picture of the scene, it was just too cute to miss.

Not too long after that, Harry was a shivering mess of uncontrolled limbs and Louis suggested they'd go get some tea to warm up and the flushed cheeked boy gratefully agreed.

Five minutes and half drunken teacups later, someone comes up to their table, and, if Harry's face hadn't lit up the way it did, Louis wouldn't have paid any attention.

''Harry! I thought it was you!'' the bloke said and Harry was already getting up and flinging himself into the guy's arms.

They pull back, but Harry's hands are still on the guy's shoulders, while his hands are still on the curly boy's waist and Harry's face looks like it might split in two from how big his smile is. The other bloke is not that far off, smile so big, his eyes crinkle up and are almost closed, but Louis, who was watching the exchange shifting uncomfortably on his chair, could still see them shining.

The guy looks like a model, really. Light stubble and hair quiffed up perfectly with a single strand of hair falling down his forehead, and Louis has to admit that he looks really good. Dark skinny jeans and a leather jacket thrown over a simple white shirt. He looked effortlessly beautiful and Louis wondered how someone could look this good.

Louis was brought out of his reverie by Harry turning to him and introducing the guy, Zayn apparently.

''Hey, mate, nice to meet you.'' Zayn said shaking his hand and, _fuck_ , even his voice was sexy.

Harry invited him to sit with them after asking Louis if that would be alright, which was nice of him, but Louis couldn't really say no, could he? Zayn pulled a chair from the nearest table and sat closer to Harry than was probably necessary, his arms going around the other boy, who just sighed contently.

''Your jumper is damp, Haz. Are you cold?'' the ever so charming and attention paying guy asked, motioning to take his jacked off.

''Nah, I'm good. We went ice skating, and, needless to say, I fell a lot.'' he explained with a shrug, making the Zayn laugh fondly and Louis scoff. ''Hey, now, don't mock me. Not everyone is as good as you are.'' he said lightly knocking Louis' foot with his own.

From then on, Louis felt like the third wheel on his own date. Zayn didn't talk much, but whenever Harry said something remotely funny, the guy would laugh like he was the funniest person on the planet. Once or twice, he looked at Harry like he couldn't quite believe he was real and had to bring his hand up to touch his face and make sure he was, his expression, one of complete awe. Harry acted like it was the most normal thing ever and kept talking to Louis like nothing had changed and didn't even bat an eye when the other boy gently stroked his cheek.

When Zayn started tapping Harry's chest until he took hold of his hand, Louis deemed it too much and excused himself to go to the loo.

***

''Isn't he great, Z?'' Harry asked turning to face his friend.

''Yeah! Not much of a talker, though, is he?''

''He is not usually this quiet,'' Harry said, a crease making its way into his forehead ''maybe he's just tired, dunno… He did spend an hour successfully ice skating.'' he said, his lips tugging up in a smile. ''He was so good, while I- well, you know…''

''While you sucked? '' Zayn offered with nothing but fondness in his voice.

''You don't have to say it like that, but yeah…'' he said sheepishly and shivered.

''Are you sure you are alright, Haz? I could give you my jacket if you want. Don't want you getting sick.'' And there was so much concern in his voice that Harry felt overwhelmed.

''I'm alright, Z, really.'' He said, leaning his forehead against his friend's ''Thanks though''

''Hey, um, I think I'm going home now,'' Louis said, bringing them out of their little world.

''Is everything alright, Lou?'' He didn't look as cheerful as he did a while ago and wouldn't meet Harry's eyes.

''Yeah, sure. I'll just head out, yeah? Bye, Zayn, nice to meet you. Bye, Harry.'' He said giving them a little wave but not really looking at any of them.

''I'll go with you, Lou.'' Harry said already standing up.

''No, there's no problem. Just stay here with Zayn.'' He said, but Zayn was already getting up as well.

''I have to go as well, it's no problem,'' he turned and hugged Harry goodbye before making his way out of the café and clapping Louis on the back on his way out.

The ride back was awkward and silent. Louis refused to let him go to the station with him, claiming that it made no sense since his house was half way there. Harry didn't know what was wrong, but didn't fight it. A stop before his own, he leaned to kiss Louis, but the boy turned his face so that Harry kissed is cheek. He got off the bus and waited for it to get off, but Louis did not meet his eye.

***

While he was at the loo, he made up his mind. He was not going to let that affect him. They hadn't gone very far, hell, they'd only kissed once! It wasn't really cheating, was it? Or maybe they were into that kind of thing… Anyway, Louis wasn't and it was ending here. He splashed some water on his face and together wi the water, any possible feelings he could have developed for Harry, went down the drain. He was over it.

~~~

Thursday was an uneventful day, but Friday came up with the promise of a fantastic night out. He had gotten a message from Harry asking if he was alright, to which he replied as curtly as possible without being rude.

Friday had him buzzing all day. He couldn't wait to go out and relieve all the tension he'd built up without having a proper hook up in weeks. He was leaving work and his phone rang and he found it weird to see that Harry was calling.

''Yeah?'' he didn't feel like talking, really. He was over him, but he still felt a tad upset that Harry failed to mention he already had a boyfriend. A fucking perfect boyfriend at that.

 

''Lou?'' a hoarse voice came on the line, followed close by a wave of coughs.

''Harry? Are you okay? You don't sound okay.'' he wasn't concerned, really, but… you know… he felt like he had to ask.

''No, Lou, I feel like shit.'' He replied pathetically, ''But that's not why I called… What's wrong, Lou? Why did you leave like that and didn't even look at me?'' he thought he could hear how much the boy was hurting, but maybe it's just because he was sick. ''I thought things were going good. Did I do something wrong?''

''They were, Harry, they were. Up until-'' and he was cut off by Harry yelling for someone to give him his mobile back. And a second later, Niall was on the phone.

''Hey, mate, sorry about that. He's a bit high on all those meds and we tried to keep him from calling you, but I guess we didn't pay enough attention.'' The guy did sound apologetic.

''Nah, don't worry about it. No harm done.'' He didn't know what else to say. He could still hear Harry whining in the background and decided it was only polite of him to ask what was wrong.

''Pneumonia. I took him to the doctors this morning and it wasn't too bad, but he has to stay home for a while and he's on loads of meds. Do you think you can come visit him? Maybe? If you are free, of course. And if you want to, obviously.''

For some reason, he found that he just couldn't say no to the guy and after getting their address, he was on his way. He did have a couple of hours before he was to meet Stan for their Lads Night Out, so there was nothing to worry about.

~~~

As soon as he knocked on the door, he felt out of place. He shoved his hands on his pocket and didn't quite know what to do with himself. What was he doing there? Before he could turn around and leave, Niall opened the door, with a guarded look on his face, but offering him a smile nonetheless. He told him to come inside and told him they had a couple of friends over. The first person he was introduced to was Liam. A broad shouldered bloke, with short hair, plump lips and kind looking eyes.

Niall them led him to their living room, telling him Harry would be excited to see him, only to find him sleeping curled up with Zayn. Of course Zayn would be there. After a whispered greeting, he asked if he'd like him to wake Harry up, but Louis assured him he didn't have to, telling them he could wait a bit, so Niall led him and Liam back to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

Some small talk later, Niall looked like he was about to explode.

''Lou, can I ask you something? You don't have to answer, of course, and I'm sorry if I'm overstepping my boundaries, but it's just that-''

''Hey, it's okay. Fire away.'' He said a bit nervous about what was to come.

''What went wrong? With you and Haz, I mean…'' he asked, concern clear on his voice. ''He left to meet you so excited, but came back upset and he won't tell me what happened.'' He finished, sighing and looking down.

''Nothing went wrong really, it's just that I didn't know he was dating Zayn,'' that seemed to get both boys' attention ''and I don't think I feel comfortable sharing?'' he added and already felt ridiculous. Niall was laughing louder than was probably natural and clutching his sides, while Liam was a bit more guarded, but was laughing anyway.

''I don't think we were properly introduced,'' Liam said, extending a hand ''I'm Liam, Zayn's boyfriend'' he finished with a smug look on his face.

''What? But like- the three of you? How- Okay, no. I don't want to know.'' And that just made Niall laugh harder. Really, it was a bit rude.

''No! No! Dear God, no! Zayn is hard enough to handle. They are just really close. I had trouble adjusting at first, but then I realised they are like brothers. They love each other like crazy, you see, they've been together since they were two. There is nothing, um… romantic going on there, I can assure you.'' Liam said with a small smile.

And at that moment Harry decided to show up.

''Lou? What are you doing here? What's so funny? And, Ni, keep it down. There are sick people trying to get some sleep here.'' He said looking around confused, his wild curls and sleepy eyes making him look like an overgrown five year old and Louis wanted nothing more than to take care of him and give him all the cuddles he needed until he felt better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guysssss! How was it? As usual, feedback is much appreciated!! You can also read this on wattpad and you can find me on tumblr, both of them under the same username. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I'm a mess (right now, inside out. I'm gonna stop, I promise.) so I won't set any dates. Hope you guys enjoyed it!! xx


End file.
